Des élèves un peu spéciaux
by esiol
Summary: James est beau James est gentil mais James est James, alors pour Lily qui débarque tout juste à Poudlard, ce n'est pas facile à gérer ! Puis les Sepentards arrivent et les problèmes aussi "si j'étais toi je ne promènerais plus seule dans les couloirs"JPLE
1. Prologue

_LUTTONS CONTRE LES FAUTES_

James Potter entra dans la salle commune. Il était 23h30 et la majeure partie des élèves dormaient déjà. Seuls ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que deux élève de quatrième année étaient encore debout.  
Quand il arriva, ses amis le gratifièrent d'un faible sourire mais tous trois avaient d'énormes valises sous les yeux.  
**- T'arrives un peu tard, James.** Lui reprocha Remus. **Tu dois encore boucler ton devoir pour demain.**  
James poussa un grognement.  
**- J'le ferais demain matin, j'suis crevé.**  
Remus soupira et se replongea dans l'immense volume qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir que leur avait demandé le professeur d'histoire de la magie.  
James donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami et fila au dortoir. Il venait de passer les quatre dernières heures à éplucher et à ranger les dossiers des élèves de Poudlard sous l'œil attentif du professeur de potion. Il n'aimait pas ce petit homme rondouillard dont le regard se tournait ardemment vers lui et ses amis dès qu'il faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche et ne ratait jamais la moindre occasion de le garder en retenue. L'année passée, pour une dispute particulièrement violente avec les Serpentards, il avait passé toutes ses soirées pendant six mois à nettoyer les tables de la grande salle, classer ses dossiers, recopier soigneusement ses notes, et un tas de choses ennuyeuses voir parfois douloureuses qui l'avaient dissuadées de faire le mariole quand il traînait dans les parages.  
James prit à peine le temps de se déshabiller, se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
Le lendemain, il fut tiré de son sommeil par un cri strident à côté de lui.  
**- Qui est-ce qui hurle aussi fort à une heure pareil ?** bougonna-t-il en ouvrant douloureusement les yeux.  
**- Jaaaaaaaaaaaaames ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé!**  
Une grande blonde se pendit à son cou et le couvrit de baiser.  
Du coin de l'œil, James aperçut Sirius et Remus qui se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
**- Mélodie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
- Voyons, Jamessounet, est-ce une façon d'accueillir sa petite amie ?**  
Il y avait bien longtemps que James ne la considérait plus comme telle, d'ailleurs il avait bien l'intention de lui dire, dès qu'il serait réveillé. Et Comment diable avait-elle fait pour monter dans le dortoir des garçons ?  
**- Tiens au fait**, lança Sirius, **il paraît qu'il y aura bientôt une nouvelle élève avec nous, selon mes sources elle a 16 ans, elle est dans les tons roux et... elle est intelligemment faite !  
- De toute façon James s'en fiche,** dit Mélodie avec confiance. **Il m'a déjà et ça lui suffit !**  
Mais les yeux de ce dernier brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse qui laissait penser tout le contraire.  
**- Et elle arrive quand ?** Questionna-t-il.  
**- D'ici un mois, normalement.  
- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'me prépare ! Je dois être parfait pour ces dames. **Lança James en décrochant un clin d'œil dévastateur à Mélodie, qui sourit béatement.  
Il s'en alla donc dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. En se regardant dans la glace il fut agréablement surprit. Il pensait qu'une soirée comme celle qu'il avait passé la veille aurait laissé des traces, mais non. Bien sûr, il avait un air fatigué mais il était en meilleur état que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait 16 ans et demis (presque 17, précisait-il toujours), était brun, avait des cheveux en bataille, de beaux yeux noisette, un teint bronzé, des muscles parfaits (merci le Quidditch) et un sourire à tomber. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il le savait. La moitié des filles de Poudlard bavait devant lui et l'autre moitié faisait de même devant Sirius. À eux deux, ils collectionnaient un nombre impressionnant de petites amies qu'ils s'amusaient à compter pour voir lequel battrait l'autre à la fin de l'année. Mais à ce jeu il y avait des règles, comme par exemple l'obligation de rester au moins deux semaine avec sa petite amie sauf si elle le plaquait, l'interdiction de la tromper (ce qui parfois s'avérait assez difficile), l'interdiction de faire des avances aux filles qui étaient déjà prises (ils respectaient quand même un minimum leurs amis) ou qui étaient à Serpentard (c'était la moindre des choses) et surtout... il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux, sans quoi le jeu était fini. Jusqu'à maintenant, les deux amis avaient scrupuleusement respectés les règles (seules règles qu'ils respectaient, soi dit en passant) et d'ailleurs, ils avaient bien l'intention de continuer. Cette année, James se devait de battre Sirius qui l'avait battu l'an passé à deux conquêtes près. Il est vrai que Sirius était assez beau garçon, brun aux yeux bleu dévastateurs, un sourire à tomber, des abdos à faire pâlir un boxeur, en clair il était vraiment bien foutu.  
Remus, quant à lui, évitait ce genre de jeu qu'il trouvait assez ignoble, disant que ce n'était pas une manière de traiter des filles, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son tableau de conquête était quand même bien rempli et que sa petite amie du moment faisait pas mal d'envieuses. James et Sirius le lui avait bien dit mais le problème, c'était que ce cher Remus en était amoureux, de son Eloïse. Non pas que James ne l'apprécia pas, bien au contraire, Eloïse Summers était aussi jolie que gentille en plus d'être intelligente, mais du coup, Remus ne participait plus à leurs paris à savoir lequel aurait cette fille ou celle-là. Quant à Peter, il ne se privait pas non plus, et même si il était beaucoup plus réservé que ses amis, sa liste de fiancées n'était pas à plaindre non plus. De plus, les quatre amis avaient un gros penchant pour la bêtise ce qui leur avait valu le surnom de Maraudeurs ; ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire des blagues, le plus souvent vexantes et humiliantes, aux élèves de Serpentards. Parfois James regrettait son comportement et se trouvait un peu macho, mais cela n'arrivait pas très souvent et passait rapidement. Et justement, ce samedi matin, il avait décidé de changer de petite amie, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle et comptait bien rester célibataire pour l'occasion.  
Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il descendit dans la grande salle et y trouva Eloïse en pleine crise de folie qui hurlait de joie, une lettre à la main.  
**- Lily arrive dans deux semaines, Lily arrive dans deux semaines !** S'égosillait-elle.  
**- Qui est Lily ?** Demanda James.  
**- La fille la plus fantastique qu'on peut trouver sur cette terre ! C'est ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur, mon autre moitié, c'est...  
- C'est pas elle qui devait arriver dans un mois ?** L'interpella Peter.  
**- Si**, répondit son amie, Alice Smith, **mais Dumbledore a demandé à ses parents si c'était possible qu'elle vienne plus tôt, ne nous demande pas pourquoi, on ne le sait pas.  
- Bon !** S'exclama Sirius qui commençait à s'impatienter. **C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille.**  
Il regarda les autres maraudeurs avec insistance. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et le suivirent.  
Ils lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.  
**- Ben je trouvais que ça faisait un peut trop longtemps que les Serpentards n'avaient pas eu de nos nouvelles et qu'ils nous avaient peut-être oubliés.** Expliqua-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.  
La même lueur s'alluma dans ceux de ses trois acolytes et ils commencèrent la rédaction d'un plan. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le parc, il faisait un peu froid (on était en octobre) mais les maraudeurs avaient pris de quoi tenir un siège. De plus, cette fois ils avaient tout le temps de faire une farce d'honneur à leur ennemis car ce samedi était le premier samedi des vacances de la Toussaint, il y aurait donc aussi la fête d'Halloween, où comme chaque année, ils jouaient un tour à une personne au hasard. C'était en général le plus drôle car la personne sur qui tombait la farce était complètement aléatoire, une fois même c'était tombé sur James, qui s'en rappellerai toute sa vie : lui et ses amis avaient mis de la poudre qui servait à faire des bonbon-glue au fond d'une assiette et dès sa première cuillerée de soupe, le jeune homme s'était sentit fondre comme une bougie. Heureusement, l'effet ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, soit juste assez longtemps pour que les élèves rient pendant un mois à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. Il avait donc fallu que celui-ci réaffirme son autorité en balançant des farces à droite et à gauche, au prix de quelques retenues bien sûr.  
**- Au fait, n'oubliez pas que cet après-midi j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch,** prévint ce dernier.  
**- Oui, on sait, Super James va nous faire son show du meilleur attrapeur de la Terre et patati et patata, **soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.  
**- Mais quoi !** Protesta James. **C'est quand même pas de ma faute si je suis imbattable.**  
Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire.

Lily Evans ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Elle était dans sa chambre et la lumière du soleil envahissait doucement la pièce.  
Cette pièce qu'elle allait quitter dans une semaine. Elle était partie de son école la veille, sa mère l'avait retrouvée sur le pas de la porte, trempée et complètement déboussolée. Elle avait fugué et était revenu en balais jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la ville où elle avait continué à pied pour ne pas se faire voir pas les moldus. Elle avait déclarée en entrant qu'elle refusait dorénavant de pénétrer à nouveau dans cette école. Elle détestait Beauxbâtons et ce depuis qu'elle y était entrée. Elle avait bien essayé de faire des efforts, de sourire, de s'appliquer, de trouver un charme à cette école mais rien n'y faisait. Elle la détestait, elle détestait les professeurs qui, à la moindre occasion, l'envoyaient en retenue pour les simples et bonnes raisons qu'elle n'avait pas des bonnes notes et qu'ils n'aimaient pas sa façon de travailler ou un tas de petites choses qui la mettaient hors d'elle. Elle détestait ces filles qui la regardaient de travers tout simplement parce-qu'elle ne les admirait pas, elle détestait ces garçons si superficiels, qui faisaient tout pour attirer son attention, elle exécrait par-dessus tout cette directrice, qui s'occupait le plus souvent possible de ses retenues, la faisant travailler avec une plume dont l'ancre était en fait son propre sang, il lui restait même une cicatrice sur le dos de la main car cette affreuse harpie à tête de singe et à corps de girafe considérait que la jeune fille ne réalisait pas la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir été acceptée dans son établissement. À son départ, Lily avait même retrouvé dans ses affaires la plume en question et avait décidé de la garder pour être sûre qu'elle ne servirait à personne d'autre.  
En la voyant dans cet état, sa mère avait tout de suite accepté et avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour la famille Evans de retourner vivre en Angleterre où Lily irait rejoindre ses deux meilleures amies Alice Smith et Eloïse Summers dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
Sa mère était en train de tout organiser, elle avait déjà préparé leur maison qui se situait en bord de mer, Lily y pensait très souvent, c'était la maison de son enfance, celle où elle avait grandit. Il lui tardait d'y être, ne serai-ce que pour deux jours.  
**- Monster ! **Hurla une voix. **J'en ai assez que tu laisses traîner tes affaires partout, espèce d'aberration de la nature !  
- Moi aussi Pétunia, je suis ravie de t'entendre.** Marmonna-t-elle.  
Pétunia Evans, sa grande sœur, la détestait par-dessus tout, elle trouvait monstrueux le fait que celle-ci soit dotée de pouvoir, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom de « monster » que Lily trouvait particulièrement désagréable. Sa grande sœur la haïssait depuis ses 5 ans, depuis le jour où elle avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait hurlé de peur et s'était réfugié sous son lit, depuis, elle la traitait encore plus mal que si c'était son esclave.  
Lily avait tout fait pour arranger ça, elle avait obéit à tous les caprices de sa chère grande sœur, elle avait nettoyé et rangé toute sa chambre quand celle-ci le lui demandait, elle avait changé de vêtements, de caractère (ou du moins, elle avait essayé), elle avait tout fait pour lui plaire mais Pétunia n'avait rien fait de son côté, au fil du temps, Lily avait laissé tomber, ce qui ravissait tout à fait sa sœur qui désormais n'avait plus aucun remords à la traiter comme bon lui semblait.  
C'était une des particularités qui faisaient que Lily détestait les vacances, car elle devait passer deux mois entiers en compagnie de sa chère et tendre sœur et de son vocabulaire très élaboré.  
Mais bientôt elle n'aurait plus à la supporter, elle avait l'impression que chaque seconde passait au ralentit, elle avait tellement hâte de voir ses amies qu'elle en oubliait ses problèmes. Elles lui envoyaient des hiboux presque tous les jours, lui parlant de l'école, des cours, de leurs amies, de garçon (surtout d'un certain Frank Londubat dans les lettres l'Alice, et de Rémus Lupin dans celles d'Héloïse) et d'un tas d'autres choses qui ne faisait que diminuer la patience de l'adolescente.  
En retour, elle leur racontait combien elle avait hâte de les voir, de découvrir cette école dont elles étaient tellement fières, de pouvoir discuter des heures et des heures comme elles le faisaient avant que Lily parte pour la France, de connaître ces garçons dont elles ne tarissaient pas d'éloges, elle avait hâte de tout.  
Et quand elle n'écrivait pas, elle préparait ses valises.  
Elle rangeait méticuleusement toutes ses affaires dans un ordre très précis (elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire). Elle prenait bien soin de ne rien oublier.  
Malheureusement, quand tout le monde fut prêt à partir, Pétunia se plaignit qu'il lui restait encore un tas de choses à faire et ils durent encore attendre deux jours avant d'enfin pouvoir s'en aller.

¤~~ ~~ ~~ ~~¤  
esiol


	2. Chapter 1

_Les gens, au secours, aidez moi ! Je me présente avant tout (oui, au deuxième chapitre seulement, je sais u.u) je suis esiol, et je ne sais ab-so-lu-ment pas me servir de ce site, j'ai beau être en fac d'anglais, j'y comprends pas grand chose Oo' Si quelques uns d'entre vous étaient d'accord de se dévouer pour m'aider, j'en serais plus que ravie !_

_Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, j'ai écrit cette fiction quand j'avais quinze ans donc y a prescription, et avant de venir publier ici, je publie en premier lieux sur des skyblogs (parce que c'est vachement plus simple T_T) donc voilà je viens souvent lire des fictions sur ce site, mais j'en avais jamais publié, c'est une première, j'espère que je ne vais pas me faire rembarrer magistralement._

_Donc machin disclamer c'est pas mes personnages, c'est ceux de JK Rowling mais ça on s'en doute un peu, euh quoi d'autre ? Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le chapitre d'avant, ma fiction ne colle pas trop avec la version du livre, hein ^^' j'espère que ça vous dérangera pas trop (un peu d'ouverture d'esprit, que diable !)_

_Sinon ben, bonne lecture hein et hésitez pas à me dire si y a des trucs à faire et d'autres à pas faire, que j'me fasse pas virer ou trainer en justice pour un truc que j'ai pas compris ^^'_

_**- ALIIIIIIIIIICE ! Vite, réveilles-toi !**__ Hurla Eloïse qui ne tenait plus en place.  
__**- Quoi encore ?**__ Ronchonna l'intéressée.  
__**- C'est aujourd'hui que Lily arriiiiiiiiiiive !**__ continua Eloïse.  
Aussitôt Alice se leva et hurla à son tour. Toutes deux se mirent à entamer une danse pour le moins curieuse.  
Elles allaient enfin revoir leur meilleure amie, elles ne l'avaient pas vue depuis deux ans.  
Les discutions jusqu'à pas d'heure pourraient enfin recommencer, les escapades nocturnes prendraient une autre tournure, la cuisine allait être plus envahie que jamais. Le château entier leur appartiendrait.  
Les deux jeunes filles se préparèrent à la hâte. Leur amie devait arriver vers14h.  
Alice et Eloïse prirent le déjeuner le plus rapide qu'elles aient jamais pris et se hâtèrent de préparer un nouveau lit tout en trépignant d'impatience.  
À 13h30, elles étaient devant le grand portait en fer forgé de l'école.  
Elle passèrent près d'une demi heure à consulter leur montre en pestant contre le temps qui, d'après elles, ralentissait exprès.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain pour laisser passer une diligence tirée pas des Sombrals, seule Eloïse pouvait voir car elle avait vu sa grand-mère mourir, quelques années auparavant.  
Les maraudeurs et quelques autres amis des deux hystériques s'étaient réunis pour voir à quoi ressemblait la nouvelle.  
À peine le carrosse s'était-il arrêté qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux verts émeraude et à la silhouette parfaite en sortit.  
__**- Je vous ai manqué ?**__ demanda-t-elle à ses deux amies avec un sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants qui firent instantanément fondre James.  
__**- LILYYY !**__ Hurlèrent-elles en lui sautant au cou et en la couvrant de baisers.  
__**- Eh bien ! Quel accueil !**__ s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
__**- Viens,**__ lui dit Alice en lui prenant un bras.  
__**- On va te montrer notre très chère école, **__termina Eloïse en attrapant l'autre.  
Elles se dirigèrent vers le château en gloussant.  
__**- Alors, comment tu la trouve ?**__ Demanda Sirius.  
__**- Parfaite,**__ articula James.  
Les trois autres partirent d'un éclat de rire et lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux, puis ils retournèrent au château, suivit par les autres élèves.  
__  
Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait à l'entrée, tenant une sorte de chapeau rapiécé sous son bras.  
__**- Miss Evans, je vous présente le choixpeau magique, c'est lui qui décidera à quelle maison vous appartiendrez jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard.**__  
Lily haussa un sourcil. Elle pensait aller avec ses amies. Elle leur jeta un regard interrogateur mais les deux adolescentes lui répondirent avec un sourire radieux.  
Dumbledore posa le choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille qui le sentit remuer.  
__**- Du courage mais aussi de la témérité, jeune fille,**__ murmura le choixpeau. __**Réfléchis bien avant d'agir.**__ Puis d'une voix puissante il déclara : __**Gryffondor !**__  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit la déclaration.  
Dumbledore leva une main pour les faire taire.  
__**- Chers élèves, veuillez accueillir miss Lily Evans, qui sera désormais avec vous.**__  
Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle et les élèves se bousculèrent pour se présenter et lui serrer la main tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.  
Lily était aux anges, elle distribuait des sourires et des remerciements on ne peut plus sincères, mais elle remarqua qu'une personne restait en retrait. C'était James Potter. Elle le regarda et il lui lança un sourire. Elle répondit de la même manière puis suivit ses amies._

_**- Alors,**__ demanda Remus. __**On na salue pas la nouvelle ? Si tu préfère garder un côté mystérieux, à toi de voir, mais là je dois dire que c'était un peu malpoli.**__  
James haussa les épaules._

Puis nos trois amies rejoignirent le dortoir des filles et commencèrent à ranger les affaires de Lily tout en discutant avec animosité de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Lily écoutait Alice décrire dans tous les angles Frank Londubat, son futur petit ami, du moins l'espérait-elle, pendant qu'Eloïse, qui parlait en même temps, vantait les mérites de son nouveau balais, de la perfection de sa forme, de la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre et bien d'autres choses.  
_**- Au fait,**__ demanda soudain Lily. __**Qui est ce garçon, le brun avec des lunettes et des yeux marrons, qui me fixait tout à l'heure.  
- Attention Lily,**__ prévint Alice. __**C'est James Potter, lui et Sirius Black sont les deux plus grand bourreaux des cœurs de cette école, ne t'en approches surtout pas si tu ne veux pas te brûler les ailes. Ils collectionnent les conquêtes, c'est un jeu pour eux. Ils restent deux semaines avec puis les jettent comme de vulgaires poupées. Comme ami ils sont très gentils, mais seulement comme ami.**__  
Eloïse hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Lily haussa les épaules et continua de ranger ses vêtements.  
Elles discutèrent ainsi toute la journée, se parlant de choses et d'autres. Lily leur raconta pourquoi elle était venue à Poudlard et ses amies poussèrent des exclamations indignées quand elle leur décrit la réaction de Pétunia. En retour, elles lui décrivirent la vie à Poudlard, les précautions à prendre avec telles personnes ou tels professeurs, et lui apprirent la règle d'or des Gryffondor à savoir : ne jamais se fier à un Serpentard. Quand Lily en avait demandé la raison, les jeunes filles avaient répondu que Gryffondor et Serpentards se haïssaient depuis des générations tout simplement parce-que ces derniers n'étaient que des gens stupides qui ne se préoccupaient que d'eux-mêmes et prenaient plaisir à faire souffrir les autres. La jeunes fille ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et changea de sujet._

Le soir, à table, le professeur Dumbledore leur fit un petit discours qui se termina par une tirade à l'adresse de certains élèves :  
_**- ...Et j'aimerais que cette année, le bal d'Halloween se déroule normalement, sans aucun incidents, n'est-ce pas ?**__  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les maraudeurs qui sourirent. Comme si c'était possible !  
Le directeur leur souhaita un bon appétit et aussitôt, des mets délicieux emplirent la table. Les __élèves s'empressèrent de se jeter dessus. Alice et Eloïse parlèrent tout au long du repas, mais Lily remarqua que James lui lançait des coups d'œil très fréquemment.  
De retour à la salle commune, elles s'assirent dans les fauteuils moelleux face au feu et recommencèrent à parler.  
Le tableau s'ouvrit alors en grand laissant entrer une jeune fille blonde à l'air furieux qui fonça dans les escaliers et claqua la porte du dortoir des filles avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
__**- Qui est-ce ?**__ demanda Lily.  
__**- Mélodie Backer, la petite amie de James, mais à en juger par son état, je dirais qu'ils viennent juste de rompre.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vas savoir, Lily ! Encore une qui n'a pas résisté à notre Potter national. Tu sais, c'est pas la première, il y en a eu d'autres, des tas d'autres, et toutes, à quelques exceptions près, ont eu le cœur brisé. C'est dommage, elle est sympa Mélodie, mais elle le savait de toute façon. James n'est pas un saint, on te l'a dit.**__  
Lily ne répondit pas, elle préférait se faire sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Même si pour l'instant, elle n'était pas très bonne étant donné qu'il n'était même pas venu la saluer._

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand le tableau s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer quatre garçons à l'allure espiègle dont la tenue était un peu désordonnée.  
_**- Et voilà les maraudeurs dont nous t'avons parlé dans nos lettres, Lily.  
- Bonjour mesdames !**__ s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.  
__**- Voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow...**__ énuméra Alice  
__**- Et James Potter, pour vous servir,**__ coupa ce dernier en lui faisant le baise main.  
Lily sourit devant son air charmeur mais ne s'y trompa pas.  
__**- Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle,**__ lança Sirius, histoire de démarrer la conversation.  
__**- Oui, il paraît,**__ répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.  
__**- Et comment trouves-tu notre cher Poudlard ?  
- Pour l'instant, j'aime beaucoup, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi les Serpentards m'ont lancé de tels regards quand ils ont sus que j'étais avec vous.  
- Bah, ne t'en formalise pas, **__la rassura James. __**Ce sont des crétins qui détestent tout ce qui n'appartient pas à Serpentard, de près comme de loin. Il ne faut pas s'en faire, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils haïssent le plus.**__  
Une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans ses yeux, ainsi que dans ceux des trois autres.  
__**- On leur en a fait voir de belles, n'empêche,**__ soupira Sirius avec nostalgie.  
__**- Hey, le bal n'est pas encore passé, **__glissa Eloïse avec malice.  
__**- Et on a encore tout le temps d'y réfléchir,**__ continua Remus en la prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.  
Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, pensa Lily. Elle avait déjà vu Remus, une fois, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Eloïse. Ils étaient à deux doigts de sortir ensemble et voilà que c'était fait et cela depuis un bon bout de temps apparemment. Toutes les fois où elle était sortie avec un garçon s'étaient soldées pas des échecs, elle les croyait différents, mais ils étaient tous pareils. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à ce qu'elle représentait et non à ce qu'elle était.  
__**- Bon, nous on va aller au dortoir,**__ s'exclama Sirius. __**Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un découvre la nature de notre plan avant l'heure.**__  
Les maraudeurs s'exécutèrent. Remus donna un dernier baiser à sa chère et tendre puis grimpa à la suite des autres.  
__**- Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants que ça,**__ dit Lily une fois qu'ils furent montés.  
__**- On n'a pas dit qu'ils étaient méchants, juste que c'étaient des brise-cœurs, nuance.  
- Et toi, Eloïse, tu as l'air heureuse avec Remus.  
- Oui,**__ répondit celle-ci en rougissant. __**Il est parfait.  
- Au fait,**__ lança Alice. __**Ça vous dirait une escapade nocturne ?  
- Déjà ?**__ s'étonna Lily. __**Mais c'est mon premier jour, je ne vais quand même pas tout saccager **__**dès mon arrivée.  
- Pas saccager, visiter. Tu sais, il y a des coins que très peut d'élèves connaissent, on le sait, ça fait six ans qu'on est avec les maraudeurs, tu penses bien qu'on a participé à quelques unes de leurs bêtises.**__  
Lily réfléchit un instant puis céda devant les regards suppliants de ses amies.  
__**- Ça marche, mais on fera attention, hein ?  
- Promis !**_

Dans le dortoir des garçons, l'heure était au complot.  
**- Je sais !** S'exclama Peter. **Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois on ne ferait pas une farce à plusieurs personnes ?  
- Ouais,** reprit Sirius. **À plusieurs Serpentards.**  
Mais James n'écoutait pas, il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de la nouvelle de sa tête.  
**- T'es d'accord, James ?**  
L'adolescent revint à la réalité.  
**- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Lily ?** Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.  
**- La nouvelle ?** C'est une bombe, foi de Sirius !  
**- En tout cas, toi, elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, **remarqua Remus avec une pointe d'ironie.  
James hocha silencieusement la tête. Ça n'était pas loin d'être vrai, dès qu'elle avait sourit, il s'était sentit fondre, sa voix était flûtée, mélodieuse, ses yeux émeraude étaient... magiquement magnifiques, sa silhouette était parfaite et ses cheveux auburn lui allaient à merveille. Ses dents étaient d'un blanc éclatant, ses gestes étaient si gracieux, si élégants...  
Cette fille était un vrai rayon de soleil.  
Mais il avait sentit qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'un sourire ponctué de clins d'œil pour l'avoir. C'était le genre de filles qui ne cèdent pas facilement, le genre de filles avec lesquelles il faut plusieurs mois pour obtenir un semblant de relation. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à une fille comme elle.  
« Il y a un début à tout. » pensa-t-il.  
Il prétexta une envie pressante et sortit du dortoir. Il entendit les voix de Lily et des filles et s'approcha pour mieux entendre, tout en restant caché.  
**- Et on irait où ?** Demandait Lily.  
**- Dans le plus d'endroits possibles : on vas te montrer les raccourcis pour quand tu es en retard, pour aller à Près-au Lard sans se faire voir par Rusard...  
- Rusard ?  
- Le concierge, il est complètement cinglé, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour faire souffrir les élèves, il a même déjà suspendu les garçons par les pieds jusqu'à ce que Peter s'évanouisse.**  
James sourit à cette pensée. Rusard leur menait la vie dure depuis leur première année, mais les maraudeurs le lui rendaient bien.  
**- Mais il ne risque pas de nous voir ?** Demanda Lily, inquiète. **Je ne veux pas me retrouver pendue au plafond dès ce soir.  
- T'en fais pas, petite fleur, avec ta tête d'ange tu ferais fondre une pierre. Et puis de toute façon il est toujours avec Miss Teigne, sa chatte alors si jamais on la voit, on file.  
- Tiens, au fait, ce James, il n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça,** remarqua Lily. **Il a l'air plutôt sympa même.**  
L'intéressé dressa soudain l'oreille.  
**- James est un dragueur. Il a **_**toujours**_** l'air sympa quand il drague, c'est normal. Tu sais c'est un très bon menteur. En plus il t'a fait le baise main** (Lily haussa un sourcil). **On n'y a jamais eu droit, et il te dévorait des yeux.**  
James pria pour qu'elle se taise.  
**- Peut-être, concéda Lily, mais je te rappelle que quand je suis arrivée, tout le monde est venue m'accueillir et lui s'est contenté d'un sourire. J'appelle pas ça un dragueur mais un malpoli, moi.**  
Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement, Remus avait encore eut raison.  
**- Et puis de toute façon, si jamais il essaye, il se fatiguera avant moi, je suis une dure à cuire, je suis sortie avec assez de garçons pour savoir comment les prendre.  
- Combien ?** Demanda Eloïse, les yeux remplis de curiosité.  
**- Je... je ne sais plus... six, peut-être...  
- Six ? Et tu prétends savoir t'y prendre ?** S'indigna Alice.  
**- Disons que sur les nombreuses demandes dont on m'a fait part, je n'en ai accepté que six. Si vous croyez que je ne connais pas leur combines... qu'ils soient français ou anglais, ils restent des garçons, et leurs tactiques ne varient pas énormément.**  
Alors il était comme les autres ? Pensa James.  
Il se jura de montrer à Lily combien Poudlard était différent de Beauxbâtons.  
Sur cette promesse, il remonta silencieusement dans le dortoir. Ses amis dormaient déjà et il se coucha.

Les filles restèrent encore longtemps dans la salle commune et quand ce fut l'heure de partir en excursion, Lily déclara qu'elle était bien trop fatiguée et monta se coucher suivie des deux autres. Elle s'allongea et sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

¤~~ ~~ ~~ ~~¤  
esiol


	3. Chapter 2

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, je fais de mon mieux pour apprendre à me servir de ce site lol, je suis vraiment contente que ça vous plaise ^^_

_Ça vous intéresse le RTL ? Histoire que je vous connaisse un peu ^^_

_Bonne lecture à toutes_

_esiol_

_Quand Lily se réveilla le lendemain, ses amies dormaient encore et elle n'eut pas le cœur à les réveiller. La jeune fille s'habilla, revêtit son nouvel uniforme et fila dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. En sortant du dortoir elle tomba nez à nez avec James.  
__**- Bonjour !**__ lança-t-elle.  
__**- Bonjour, bien dormis ?**__  
__**- Comme un loir,**__ répondit-elle en riant.  
Décidément cette fille gardait toujours le sourire, pensa James.  
Elle était faite pour lui !  
__**- J'allais déjeuner,**__ précisa-t-elle. __**Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
- Volontiers,**__ répondit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil.  
Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en se dirigeant vers la grande salle quand une voix appela :  
__**- Alors, Potter, tu marque ton territoire ?**__  
Piquée au vif, Lily se retourna et toisa son désormais nouvel et premier ennemi. Il était petit, avait le teint pâle et des cheveux noirs ultras graisseux, portait un uniforme vert et argenté, arborait un sourire mesquin cerné par des dents jaunâtres et était entouré par quatre autres élèves de la même maison.  
__**- Ma chère Lily, je te présente Severus Rogue, ou Servilus pour les intimes, il est l'élève le plus lâche et le plus stupide de tout Poudlard, **__balança James avec un sourire goguenard.  
__**- Pour ta gouverne,**__ siffla-t-elle, __**saches que je ne suis pas SA propriété, et au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des autres, occupes-toi d'abord de toi, ça te prendra déjà bien assez de temps.**__  
Sur-ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la grande salle suivie par James, adressant un clin d'œil moqueur aux Serpentard qui n'avaient pas bougé.  
Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et commencèrent à manger, sans pour autant cesser de parler.  
À la table des Serpentard, un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un gris froid ne la quittait pas des yeux.  
Les deux amis furent bientôt rejoints par Remus et Sirius (Peter leur avait préféré son lit) puis plus tard pas Eloïse et Alice. Une bande de Gryffondor entra alors dans la salle et Alice vira au rouge vif.  
__**- Il y a du Londubat dans l'air,**__ murmura Eloïse avec un sourire moqueur.  
__**- Allez-vous enfin me dire qui est ce fameux Frank Londubat ?**__ Demanda Lily, qui n'avait pas vu les grands gestes d'Alice pour la faire taire.  
__**- C'est moi, enchanté,**__ dit une voix derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un garçon châtain aux yeux couleur océan, de taille moyenne plutôt bien proportionné, qui lui lança un sourire chaleureux avant de se placer près d'Alice en lui décochant un clin d'œil. Celle-ci, qui avait reprit une couleur normale, se colora légèrement en rose et sourit.  
__**- On a eu affaire à Rogue,**__ déclara James.  
__**- Cet abruti ?**__ s'écria Sirius.  
__**- Tout juste, mais Lily lui a cloué le bec d'une façon admirable.**__  
__L'intéressée sourit et leur raconta sa mésaventure. À la fin, tous partirent d'un éclat de rire.  
Durant le repas, des hiboux arrivèrent chargés de lettres ou de colis pour les élèves.  
Un grand Hiboux roux se posa devant Lily et lui tendit négligemment une patte, elle décrocha la lettre et il s'envola aussitôt. Les autres avaient également reçut du courrier et s'empressèrent de l'ouvrir.  
La jeune fille regarda l'expéditeur et faillit s'étouffer.  
__**- Bah alors ma vieille !**__ s'exclama Eloïse en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. __**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- C'est une lettre de ma sœur,**__ articula-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
__**- Je croyais qu'elle ne te supportait pas.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Ouvre-là,**__ insista Alice.  
Lily s'exécuta.  
__**- Peut-être qu'elle veut renouer les liens ?**__ Reprit son amie.  
__**- Qui sait,**__ espéra l'adolescente.  
Mais en parcourant la lettre, son sourire s'envola en même temps que ses espoirs.  
Son regard se durcit, elle serrait les dents de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle lisait.  
Quand elle eut finit, elle posa calmement la lettre sur la table, mais personne ne s'y trompa, ses yeux bouillonnaient de rage.  
Eloïse ne pouvait pas lire ce qui était écrit aussi demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix :  
__**- Je peux... ?**__  
Lily lui tendit la lettre d'un geste brusque et quitta la grande salle à grands pas.  
Eloïse prit la lettre et la lu.  
__**- Quelle horreur, comment peut-on parler ainsi de sa propre sœur ?  
- Fais voir,**__ dit Alice en la lui arrachant.  
__**- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?**__ Demanda Sirius, intrigué  
Alice la lu à haute voix.  
Sa sœur disait ceci :_

_"Ma chère et douce Lily,  
Vernon m'a demandé en mariage, ce qui insinue qu'il viendra plus souvent à la maison, et comme je ne voudrais pas qu'il découvre ce que tu es, il serait vraiment préférable que tu restes parmi ceux de ton espèce.  
Saches que si jamais il te voit, je dirais que je n'ai aucun rapport avec toi ni avec ton monde de fous.  
Je t'interdis d'en dire un mot aux parents et te demande de m'obéir. Qui sait, peut-être que l'aberration que tu es finira par entendre raison et ne reviendra plus jamais.  
Mais j'en doute.  
Au plaisir de ne plus te voir,  
Pétunia"___

Tous poussèrent des exclamation indignées.  
James restait silencieux. Il préférait ne rien dire de peur de s'énerver. Il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait Lily que depuis hier mais il s'était attaché à elle relativement vite.  
Il finit son repas et sortit, laissant les autres entre eux. Dans le couloir il entendit des éclats de voix.  
_**- Laissez-moi passer, bon sang !**__ Disait une fille.  
__**- Après ce que tu a dit à notre petit Severus avant le déjeuner ? Tu rêve !**__  
James reconnu cette voix immédiatement : Lucius Malefoy. Il se mit à courir en direction des voix  
__**- Si tu veux passer, sors ta baguette,**__ continua-t-il.  
__**- Écoutez, j'ai autres choses à faire que de m'amuser avec des gamins qui ne sont pas fichus de transformer une pomme en poire sans l'aide de leurs camarades, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi passer !**__  
__James arriva à un croisement et découvrit la scène. Lily était là, les poings serrés, et faisait face à Lucius Malefoy entouré de Bellatrix Black, Severus Rogue et Andrew Parkinson qui avaient tous les quatre sortis leurs baguettes.  
__**- De plus, on m'a rapporté que tu étais... une sang de bourbe ?**__  
Lily vira au rouge et sortit également son arme.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit James pour intervenir.  
__**- Hep, Malefoy !**__ Hurla-t-il. __**T'as rien d'autre à faire que jouer les bouffons devant la nouvelle ?**__  
Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais sa mâchoire se contracta.  
__**- Tu préfère peut-être être à sa place, Potter ?**__ répliqua-t-il, alors que James arrivait à sa hauteur.  
__**- Même de là où je suis, tu ne m'atteindrais pas,**__ railla-t-il.  
__**- On verra.**__  
James sortit sa baguette. Les deux adversaires s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer quand une voix hurla :  
__**- Alors James, tu t'amuses sans nous maintenant ?**__  
__Sirius et Frank venaient d'apparaître au fond du couloir et sortaient déjà leurs baguettes.  
__**- Et voilà tes deux lopettes,**__ grinça Lucius. __**Le combat n'en sera que plus intéressant.**__  
Chacun trouva son adversaire : James se plaça face à Lucius, on ne discernait plus aucune once de malice dans ses yeux, il avait les traits tirés par la concentration ; Lily se retrouva face à Bellatrix, elle n'avait rien de particulier contre cette fille, mais ce qu'elle perçut dans son regard suffit pour la persuader d'attaquer la première; pour son plus grand bonheur, Sirius se retrouva contre Severus et le toisa de haut en bas avec un sourire goguenard ; Frank, quand à lui, se battrait contre Andrew Parkinson, qu'il savait totalement dépourvu d'ingénuité.  
Au moment où les adversaires levaient leurs baguettes, le professeur McGonagall se rua dans le couloir en hurlant.  
__**- Mais... mon Dieu ! Mais que faites-vous ? Posez immédiatement vos baguette ! Allez, obéissez ! Et bien, Miss Evans, je vois que Mr Potter, Mr Londubat et Mr Black ont pris en main votre initiation, belle entrée en matière !**__  
Lily baissa les yeux.  
__**- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Professeur...  
- Il suffit Mr Potter ! Quant à vous, cessez de rire bêtement, Mr Malefoy ! Bien, j'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu pour ce soir, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Malefoy, Miss Evans, Mr Londubat, Mr Parkinson, Miss Black et Mr Rogue, viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après le dîner. Je n'accepterais ni retards, ni absences et j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor ainsi qu'à Serpentard pour conduite inacceptable envers autrui !**__  
Elle s'en alla en marmonnant. Les deux groupes se séparèrent, non sans s'être lancé des menaces et des regards haineux au passage. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la salle commune de Griffondor, chacun ruminant de sombres pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lily s'excusa brièvement avant de monter dans le dortoir.  
Elle sortit un parchemin vierge et commença à écrire. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère et puis au moins son amie Marine, qui était resté à Beauxbâtons, aurait des nouvelles d'elle.  
Elle en était à la moitié quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
__**- Lily ?  
- Entrez,**__ répondit-elle.  
James ouvrit doucement la porte. Il avait l'air gêné. Lily arqua un sourcil. N'y avait-il pas un sort pour empêcher les garçons de monter dans le dortoir des filles ?  
__**- Je voulais m'excuser car c'est... c'est un peu ma faute si tu en es là et...  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,**__ le coupa la jeune fille. __**Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces imbéciles n'ont pas d'autres réflexes que de sortir leur baguette, et puis de toute façon, je ne compte pas en rester là, cette jolie brune entendra bientôt parler de moi !  
- Bellatrix ? Fais attention, elle est intelligente et surtout vicieuse, nous on fais ça pour rire, elle, c'est pour faire mal.  
- On verra bien !**__ Déclara Lily avec un clin d'œil malicieux qui ne laissa pas James de glace.  
__**- Si... tu le dis,**__ bafouilla-t-il.  
__Il allait s'en aller mais il voulait rester encore un peu avec la jeune fille.  
__**- Au fait, tu ne connais pas encore bien le château, ça te dirais une visite nocturne ?  
- Si ça ne t'embête pas j'aimerais autant rester ici, j'ai déjà une retenue, je ne tiens pas à en avoir une autre, surtout que les filles m'ont dit que le concierge était un peu...  
- T'en fais pas pour lui,**__ assura James, __**je connais des passages et des pièces que même lui ne connaît pas.**__  
La jeune fille réfléchit un instant puis sourit.  
__**- J'accepte, à condition qu'on prenne le moins de risques possible et que ça ne soit pas trop long.  
- Aucun problème, on en reparlera après la retenue ?**__  
Le visage de Lily s'assombrit, mais elle garda le sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
James quitta la pièce et Lily reprit la rédaction de sa lettre.  
À peine avait-elle trempé sa plume dans l'encrier que deux furies arrivèrent dans la pièce, sourire __aux lèvres et yeux pétillants.  
__**- Alors ?**__ s'enquit Eloïse.  
__**- Alors quoi ?**__ demanda Lily sans comprendre, en reprenant sa lettre.  
__**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concerne,**__ dit-elle sans lever le nez de son parchemin.  
__**- Allez, Lily, on est tes meilleures amies, tu ne peux pas **__**ne pas**__** nous dire !**__  
Lily soupira, mais les deux autres insistèrent tellement qu'elle finit par céder.  
__**- Il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord de visiter le château avec lui cette nuit...  
- Et tu lui as répondu non parce-que tu y allais avec nous !**__ Termina Alice.  
__**- Ben... en fait...**__ commença la victime.  
__**- Non... tu lui as pas dis oui quand même...**__  
Elle murmura un « si » à peine audible et ses deux camarades mimèrent la même expression horrifiée.  
__**- Lily Evans, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse...  
- D'abord la retenue...  
- Ensuite la sortie nocturne avec le plus grand farceur de l'école...  
- Vous commencez votre année en beauté !  
- Mais...**__fit-elle.  
__**- Pas de 'mais' qui tienne, demain, vous serez punie...  
- Et votre punition sera de...  
- Nettoyer le sol de la grande table avec une brosse à dent !  
- C'est injuste,**__ se plaignit Lily avant d'enfouir sa tête sous on oreiller de faire semblant d'éclater en sanglots.  
La journée continua ainsi et Alice et Eloïse profitèrent de leur temps libre pour faire visiter les passages les plus fréquenté du château afin qu'elle ne se perde pas. Elles lui avaient également dit de se méfier des escaliers qui bougeaient de temps en temps et pour parfaire cette description, l'escalier sur lequel les trois demoiselles se trouvaient se mit à changer de place. Le repas fut aussi animé que la veille et Lily ne cessait de ressasser les étrangetés dont elle avait été témoin tout au long de la journée sous les regards amusés des maraudeurs et les éclats de rire moqueurs de ses amies.  
À la fin du repas, elle se rendit au bureau de McGonagall accompagnée de Sirius, James et Frank. Les quatre Serpentards étaient déjà là et dardèrent sur eux des regards méprisants.  
__**- Bien,**__ dit la directrice de Gryffondor, __**nous pouvons commencer. Pour ce soir, vous irez nettoyer la grande salle. Mr Rogue et Miss Evans, vous nettoierez les tables de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle pendant que Mr Parkinson et Mr Londubat ferez celle de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Mr Potter et Miss Black, vous astiquerez le sol de la partie gauche de la salle et Mr Black ainsi que Mr Malefoy, vous ferez la partie droite.**__  
Elle les mena jusqu'à la grande salle et s'assit à la table des professeurs. Des seaux, des serpillières et des balais avaient été sortis. Chacun s'attela à sa tâche et ainsi commença pour Lily la vie dans sa __nouvelle école. Rogue ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil indiscrets ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver sérieusement James et qui n'échappa pas à Bellatrix.  
Trois heures plus tard, la grande salle était comme neuve et les Gryffondor purent enfin retourner dans leur dortoir.  
Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Lily s'assit dans un des fauteuils moelleux et regarda le feu crépiter.  
__**- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?**__ s'étonna Remus.  
__**- Pas tout de suite,**__ répondit-elle.  
James ne monta pas non plus mais ses amis eurent le tact de ne pas en demander la raison.  
Le jeune homme s'assit dans un autre fauteuil à côté de celui de la rousse et la détailla du regard. Elle semblait épuisée. Elle avait ramassé une petite couverture sur le canapé et s'en était recouverte.  
__**- Tu es fatiguée ?**__ lui demanda-t-il.  
__**- Un peu,**__ répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.  
__**- Tu sais, on est pas obligés de la faire ce soir, l'excursion, on la fera un autre jour si tu veux.  
- Ça... ne te déranges pas ?  
- Non, t'inquiète pas.  
- Merci.**__  
James s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en aille mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle continua à fixer le feu.  
Puis elle finit par demander :  
__**- Tu as toujours été à Poudlard ?  
- Oui, et Remus, Peter et Sirius ont toujours étés avec moi.  
- Tu te plais ici ?  
- Oh que oui ! je suis un des garçons les plus chanceux de cette école. Et toi, tu étais à Beauxbâtons avant**__ (elle acquiesça)__**, pourquoi es tu venue ici ?**__  
__**- Tu sais,**__ dit-elle vaguement, __**Beauxbâton n'est pas aussi formidable qu'on le dit, les filles ne sont que des idiotes qui passent leur temps à vérifier si leur côte de popularité n'est pas en baisse et les garçons font tout pour se faire remarquer, quitte à s'humilier sans le faire exprès, quant aux professeurs...**__(elle caressa le dos de sa main droite où on voyait encore la marque de la plume)  
__**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**__ s'enquit James en remarquant la trace.  
__**- C'est le genre de punition que donnaient les professeurs, tu devais écrire avec une plume dont l'encre était en fait ton propre sang. Tu as devant toi la victime favorite de la directrice, **__continua-t-elle avec amertume.  
James ne répondit pas. L'homme qui dirigeait Poudlard avant Dumbledore avait déjà eu recours à cette tactique avec lui et Sirius. Il savait que c'était dur. Il écouta Lily lui raconter sa vie à Beauxbâtons, puis elle lui parla ensuite de sa sœur. Du malheur quotidien qu'elle lui faisait subir, ça lui faisait du bien de parler car quand elle voulait en discuter avec Eloïse ou Alice, elles ne la laissaient pas vider son sac, lui disant de ne plus y penser, que tout allait s'arranger etc...  
Ensuite James lui raconta ensuite la vie à Pouldard et la fit rire en lui relatant les meilleures blagues que les maraudeurs avaient faites, il lui raconta sa haine envers Lucius Malefoy et ses acolytes, la jeune fille découvrit que James n'était un dur à cuire qu'en apparence. Elle pensait que les insultes ne l'atteignaient pas mais il faisait juste semblant. Puis, petit à petit, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer et s'endormit. James rajouta une deuxième couverture par-dessus la première pour qu'elle ait plus chaud et monta dans se coucher._

¤~~ ~~ ~~ ~~¤  
esiol


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Comme on me l'a demandé précédemment, je précise que le RTL (Raconte Ta Life) c'est un petit plus que j'aime bien à savoir je vous raconte ma vie, vous me racontez la votre, on apprend un peu à se connaître ^^_

_Si ça vous intéresse pas, je préciserais toujours quand il s'agit de RTL ^^_

_RTL:_

_En ce qui me concerne, je suis en première année de fac d'anglais (pour la deuxième année consécutive u.u), j'ai vingt ans, et aucun autre diplôme que le bac L u.u je suis ce qu'on appelle une future chômeuse xD (et optimiste avec ça xD)_

_Je suis en vacances et j'attends impatiemment les résultats de mes partiels, dont je me doute, malheureusement u.u_

_Je suis sur le point d'avoir un appartement avec ma copine et j'ai un chaton clandestin dans ma chambre, que mon père n'a toujours pas vu ^^'_

_Et vous, vous êtes d'où ? Vous faites quoi ? Vous avez quel âge ?_

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'elle était dans la salle commune et pour se rappeler comment elle y avait atterri. Elle enleva les couvertures, monta dans son dortoir, se coucha et se rendormit aussitôt.

James se réveilla à son tour et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit, il avait passé la soirée avec Lily Evans. Il sourit. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il avait envie de la voir. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.  
« J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux » pensa-t-il.  
Puis une autre pensée vint à lui, plus forte que la précédente. C'était bientôt la pleine lune, très bientôt même. Il fallait commencer à se préparer. Remus semblait énervé et à la foi épuisé, la pleine lune lui faisait toujours cet effet là. Et en temps que loup-garou ce n'était guère surprenant. James sourit en pensant à la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans la forêt. En revenant, ils tenaient à peine debout tellement ils étaient fatigués d'avoir courut et joué toute la nuit. Le fait de jouer avec un loup-garou peut vous sembler étrange, mais ne croyez pas que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas pris de précaution. Durant deux longues années, ils avaient appris à devenir des animagus, James était un cerf, Sirius, un grand chien noir, et Peter était un rat. Entre eux d'ailleurs ils s'appelaient par des surnoms en rapport avec leur animal. Lunar, Cornedrue, Patmol et Quedever. Ils les utilisaient le plus souvent dans les lettres ou les mots qu'ils s'envoyaient, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre les devine.  
L'attrapeur se leva et fila dans la salle de bain. En revenant il croisa Sirius.  
- Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un rire moqueur.  
- Super, on a parlé de pleins de trucs, c'est vraiment une fille géniale. Elle est pas comme les autres, elle est... chais pas... différente... et puis avec elle, je peux parler de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'avec les autres, je veux dire... pas maquillage, vêtements, chaussures ni rien de tout ça...  
- En tout cas elle t'as marqué, remarqua Remus qui venait de se réveiller.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas, murmura James.  
- Aha... notre Jamesie serait-il amoureux ? S'enquit Sirius.  
- J'irais pas jusque là, répondit–t-il. Disons qu'elle... m'intrigue.  
Sirius fit une moue incertaine.

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante, Eloïse et Alice parlaient à tout bout de champs avec Lily et quand cette dernière n'était pas là, elles parlaient d'elle, ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver quelque peut leurs amis, mais ils ne leur en firent pas mention, après tout, elles ne s'étaient pas vues pendant un an et demi. James, quant à lui, découvrait chaque jour un peu plus la personnalité de Lily et il en était époustouflé. Elle était définitivement différente, elle n'insultait une personne que lorsque c'était nécessaire, mais plus les jours passaient, plus les Serpentards s'en prenaient à eux. James n'avait pas comprit pourquoi mais il semblait qu'ils détestaient profondément Lily, ils ne s'en prenaient presque plus aux Maraudeurs, juste à elle. Remus, quant à lui, sentait la pleine lune arriver à grand pas et s'énervait plus facilement. Seuls les Maraudeurs et Eloïse en connaissaient la raison ce qui inquiétaient les autres, alors le lycanthrope prétextait qu'il était fatigué et changeait de sujet.  
Le repas d'Halloween fut le meilleur repas que Lily eut mangé depuis longtemps, les gâteaux étaient tous meilleurs les uns que les autres.  
Les professeurs furent soulagés et à la fois surprits qu'aucun événement désagréable ne se produise. Il faut dire qu'avant et pendant la soirée, ils avait tous gardés un œil sur les Maraudeurs, prêts à tiquer au moindre signe. Mais ce fut le lendemain que ceux-ci frappèrent, on retrouva en effet un Serpentard de quatrième année accroché au plafond du grand hall, un autre embourbé dans les grands escaliers de l'entrée, changés pour l'occasion en marécages, et un troisième élève qui se prenait pour un crabe et avait essayé de mordre McGonagall.  
Sous les éclats de rire et les applaudissements des élèves (surtout ceux de Griffondor) les Maraudeurs s'en étaient allés pour de longues heures de retenue.

Un matin, Eloïse les retrouva épuisés, dans la salle commune et prit les choses en main. Elle accompagna Remus à l'infirmerie et envoya les trois autres se coucher, ce qu'ils firent sans protester.  
La jeune fille était inquiète pour son petit ami, elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Elle avait bien essayé d'être animagus, mais le jeune homme avait refusé catégoriquement, il disait qui ne supporterait pas l'idée de lui causer le moindre mal. Elle avait pourtant insisté mais rien n'y avait fait. Du coup, à chaque lendemain de pleine lune, son cœur se serrait devant sa mine défaite et elle se dépêchait de l'emmener voir Mme Pomfresh.

Les cours recommencèrent peut de temps après et Lily devint rapidement l'une des meilleures élèves, ce qui faisait gagner bon nombres de points à Griffondor et rattrapait ceux perdus par les Maraudeurs. Les professeurs la félicitaient tour à tour, les élèves, quant à eux, trouvaient cette jeune fille vraiment intéressante, elle ne dévalorisait jamais une personne, même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle réussit aussi à devenir l'amie de Mélodie malgré que celle-ci sache parfaitement qu'elle avait pris sa place dans le cœur de James. Plusieurs garçons lui demandèrent de sortir avec eux mais elle répondit à chaque fois par la négative pour le plus grand bonheur de l'attrapeur. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager parce-qu'elle trouvait que l'amour était beaucoup trop compliqué et qu'on était jamais mieux que quand on était célibataire, au grand dam de ses amies qui la trouvaient désespérante. Tout le monde semblait apprécier cette jolie rousse, à par les Serpentards évidemment, mais particulièrement une Serpentard qui la détestait plus encore que les Maraudeurs. Bellatrix Black voyait Lily comme un moucheron qu'il fallait écraser. Elle la détestait, pire, la haïssait. Elle haïssait sa voix, son visage, son corps, ses expressions, la façon dont les gens lui parlaient, elle détestait les regards que lui lançait Potter, elle lui vouait une haine sans égale, un mélange de colère et de jalousie s'emparait de la Serpentard quand elle croisait cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe au regard émeraude.  
Lily le savait, elle en était même parfaitement consciente (et c'était réciproque !), même si elle n'imaginait pas que la colère de son ennemie aille aussi loin. Seulement elle n'y prêtait aucune attention, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, comme si ce n'était qu'une fille, complètement banale, parmi toutes les Serpentards qu'elle fréquentait durant les cours.  
James ne lui avait pas redemandé si elle était d'accord pour une escapade nocturne, sans doute attendait-il le bon moment.  
C'est ainsi qu'un soir où, pour une fois, James n'était pas en retenue, alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement dans la salle commune, le jeune homme lui demanda si elle voulait toujours découvrir les coins secrets de Poudlard. La jolie rousse répondit par l'affirmative avec un sourire plein de malice. Il se dirigea vers le tableau et lui fit signe de la suivre. Lily ne se fit pas prier et arrivée à sa hauteur, il lui fit signe de se taire. Le tableau s'entrouvrit. La voie était libre. Lentement il se glissa dans le couloir et invita son amie à faire de même. Il regarda un peu partout sans voir personne.  
- Alors, par où commençons nous, Mr le guide ? murmura Lily amusée.  
- Laissez-moi vous présenter Poudlard dans toue sa splendeur, Miss Evans ! Clama-t-il à voix basse. Nous allons commencer par les raccourcis.  
Il la devança et l'entraîna dans un dédale de galeries toutes semblables qu'ils semblait connaître par cœur. Il lui montra les passages pour accéder aux salles de cours quand elle serait en retard, il la fit entrer dans les cuisines, lui présenta quelques elfes de maison, puis l'amena dans des salles inconnues de tous, même de Rusard.  
- Et pour finir, déclara-t-il, ma salle préférée, celle du septième étage.  
- Qu'a-t-elle de spéciale ? demanda Lily.  
- Tu vas voir, répondit-il avec un air mystérieux.  
Ils marchaient dans le couloir en discutant à voix basse quand James s'arrêta brusquement.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Lily.  
- Chut !  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.  
« Rusard » articula James en signe de réponse.  
Il la vit pâlir brusquement et jeter des regards apeurés dans toutes les directions.  
Un miaulement retentit. Miss Teigne. Cette chatte famélique aux poils longs, collés, à la démarche suintante et aux yeux rouges suivait le vieux concierge comme son ombre.  
James plaqua Lily contre le mur derrière l'armure la plus proche. Celle-ci le fixa de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'y noyer. Il sentait son petit corps frêle blottit contre lui, son souffle tiède lui caressant le cou, les effluves de son parfum lui chatouillant les narines.  
Lily, quand à elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était prise d'un sentiment étrange. Rusard était toujours là mais bizarrement elle ne s'en préoccupait plus. Elle ne discernait aucune peur dans le regard de James, même cette lueur malicieuse avait disparut, quelque chose d'autre la remplaçait qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrire.  
- Je crois qu'il est partit, chuchota-t-elle.  
_Qui ?_ pensa James.  
Il était tellement absorbé par la jolie rousse qu'il en avait oublié où il était.  
Puis il se rappela de Rusard et qu'il devait montrer à Lily la pièce du septième étage.  
- Je... oui... pardon... bafouilla-t-il en la libérant. Suis-moi, il faut vraiment que tu voie cette pièce.  
La lueur malicieuse avait réapparu. Lily le suivit, encore surprise de ce qui venait de passer.  
Ils arrivèrent devant un mur lisse qui faisait face à une vieille tapisserie immense représentant une stupide tentative de Barnabas Follet apprenant la danse à des trolls.  
James se concentra, non qu'il n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller dans cette pièce mais avec Lily et ce qui venait de se produire, il doutait que ses capacités de concentrations soient très efficaces.  
- Reste là, lui dit-il.  
Il passa devant la porte en pensant très fort : « il nous faut un coin tranquille, où on puisse être tous les deux, un endroit qui lui plaira. »  
Il passa une deuxième fois en pensant les mêmes mots toujours aussi fort, puis il recommença une troisième fois.  
Lily le regarda, étonnée par son manège. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand une petite porte en bois vernie apparut à l'endroit où se tenait la tapisserie quelques instants plus tôt.  
La jeune fille eût un hoquet de surprise ce qui tira un large sourire à James. Il saisit la poignée de cuivre et ouvrit, invitant Lily à entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il la rassura d'un sourire.  
Lorsque la jeune sorcière entra elle poussa une petite exclamation. La pièce n'en était pas vraiment une en fait. C'était une sorte de jardin merveilleux, un immense saule pleureur pendait autour d'un banc en bois et dont les pieds trempaient dans une petite mare. Quelques lucioles voletaient ceci delà et une lumière douce émanait du centre de l'arbre. L'air était tiède pourtant on était en Janvier, mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur cet endroit mystérieux.  
James entra à son tour et fut soufflé. Cette fois, la pièce avait fait fort.  
- Qu'en pense-tu ? Murmura-t-il.  
- James... c'est...wow... c'est magnifique.  
L'attrapeur sourit, on avait beau le prendre pour un macho, il savait être romantique quand la situation l'exigeait. De plus, son amie paraissait aux anges.  
- Tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa-t-il.  
- Oui, comment as-tu trouvé cette pièce ?  
- En fait elle n'a pas toujours cet aspect là, elle change à volonté : tu passe trois fois devant en pensant très fort au lieu qui te conviens et il apparaît. Mais, Lily ?  
- Oui ?  
- Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras pas à Alice et à Eloïse.  
- Ne pas leur en parler ? La jeune fille se retourna pour le regarder. Tu rigoles ! cet endroit est génial, tu imagines le nombre de trucs qu'il pourrait renfermer ? et en plus...  
- S'il te plais, c'est important pour moi, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien, je te le demande comme une faveur.  
Il y avait quelque chose de suppliant dans sa voie et elle accepta. Aussitôt, son sourire revint.  
Il lui raconta alors comment il avait trouvé cet endroit, en regardant Rusard d'abord, puis en le suivant, pour finalement arriver ici, il lui raconta également comment il avait trouvé les autres souterrains, sa première journée à Poudlard, son passage sous le Choixpeau, son premier vol en balais, l'impression de liberté qui émanait de son corps chaque fois qu'il volait, l'adrénaline quand il suivait le vif d'or, et le sentiment de joie intense quand il l'attrapait enfin. Lily l'écoutait, riant aux moments appropriés, redevenant sérieuse. Le temps passait à une vitesse fulgurante.  
- Il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer au dortoir, dit Lily. Non pas que je m'ennuie, au contraire même, mais il doit être tard et nous avons beaucoup de cours demain et...  
- Oui, tu as raison, coupa James. Allons-y.  
- Promets-moi que tu me ramènera ici.  
- Je te le promets, assura-t-il.  
Il ouvrit la porte, vérifia que la voie était libre, puis sortit doucement, tendit sa main à Lily, qui la prit sans hésiter. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main et chacun regagna sa chambre avec regret.  
Lily se coucha et repassa en détail cette superbe soirée dans sa tête.  
James quant à lui, revoyait l'instant où il avait tenu la jeune fille contre lui, au moment où Rusard avait faillit les voir. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour elle. Son regard avait de nombreuses fois dévié vers ses lèvres au cours de la soirée, puis était revenus se perdre dans ses yeux.  
Ses yeux.  
Il n'avait jamais vu de plus beaux. D'ailleurs il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu une fille aussi belle, ses cheveux auburn lui allaient parfaitement, sa silhouette aurait fait pâlir d'envie un mannequin, sa voix était agréablement flûtée, ses geste étaient d'une grâce incomparable, sa peau était si douce...  
« Secoue-toi vieux, c'est de Lily qu'il s'agit, et même si tu l'aimait, elle est beaucoup trop belle pour toi ! »  
Sur cette sombre pensée, il s'endormit.  
Pourtant, dans le dortoir des filles, Lily se forçait à croire qu'elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour James que de l'amitié. Juste de l'amitié et pas autre chose. Elle s'endormit.

¤~~ ~~ ~~ ~~¤  
esiol


	5. Chapter 5

_Maggy Loh: c'est cliché, c'est clair, mais en même temps j'avais 15 ans quand je l'ai écrite ^^' LEA moi j'ai pas osé, y avait trop de droit (y en avait tout court, à partir de là c'était déjà trop u.u) et pis en même temps S, voilà quoi, les mieux c'est quand même les L *sort ses lunettes de soleil et son sourire de star* (xD ça me fait rire la guéguerre entre les L est tous les autres)_

_Oh làlà je suis vraiment désolée ! J'étais persuadée d'avoir tout posté, et qu'il ne me restait plus de chapitres à publier ! Excusez-moi U_U''_

_RTL: les vacances se terminent (et je me rends compte que vous avez bien poireauté quand même ^^') j'ai finalement réussit mes partiels, à moitié en tout cas, je suis donc ENFIN autorisée à passer en deuxième année de fac d'anglais ! Mon chaton n'est plus clandestin lol j'habite en ville, avec ma copine et ça se passe très bien. Et il fait BEAU ! (Pourtant on est au bouuuut d'la Bretagne !)_

_Je crois que c'est tout pour le RTL ^^ place à la fic_

_Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier par contre (je crois u.u')_

_(à titre informatif, je viens de me rendre compte que malgré le fait que j'ai mis deux nouveaux chapitres sur le site, ils n'ont pas été publiés et je trouvais plus comment on fait u.u)  
_

__Chapitre5__

Les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, la soirée de Noël ainsi que celle du premier de l'an avaient été particulièrement arrosées, Alice avait même faillit embrasser Remus, s'en était suivit une énorme confusion qui incluaient Remus, Alice, Eloïse et même Frank et tous s'étaient confondus en excuses le lendemain.  
Les semaines qui avaient suivit avaient été parmi les plus belles, pas de retenue (pas pour tous en tout cas), pas d'accrochages importants avec les Serpentard et une victoire contre les Serdaigle au Quidditch (James avait largement salué son publique en brandissant le vif d'or et avait adressé un clin d'œil à Lily dont le teint avait viré instantanément au rouge).  
Le seul problème réel était que durant cette période, Lily et James s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et la jeune fille n'était plus aussi certaine de ses sentiments pour l'attrapeur. Celui-ci en revanche, s'était avoué amoureux depuis le soir du nouvel an, où il l'aurait sans doute embrassé si Sirius n'avait pas débarqué complètement saoul en leur disant qu'il aimait McGonagall après avoir vomit bruyamment derrière le canapé où étaient installés les deux tourtereaux. James avait d'ailleurs refusé de lui parler durant plusieurs jours suite à cet épisode désastreux qui avait aussi eut des répercussions sur ses rapports avec Lily, mais cela ne dura pas, au grand soulagement de James.

Un matin de Février, alors que la neige tombait drue dehors, Lily se promenait dans le château et tomba, pour son plus grand malheur, sur Lucius Malefoy.  
**- Alors Evans, on se promène ? Mais tu n'es pas avec Potter aujourd'hui ! Ton garde du corps t'aurais-t-il lâché pour une autre ?  
- En quoi ça te concerne Malefoy ? Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?** Siffla la Gryffondor.  
**- Comment oses-tu, traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe !  
- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi !** Hurla Lily.  
**- Ooh ! Et que compte-tu faire au vilain Malefoy pour venger tes moldus de parents ?** Railla ce dernier.  
**- Laisse les tranquilles, ils ne t'ont rien fait !**  
Elle sortit sa baguette mais Lucius fut plus rapide.  
**- Endoloris !** Prononça-t-il.  
Aussitôt, la baguette le Lily tomba au sol et la jeune fille sentit une douleur atroce lui parcourir le corps. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba au sol en se tortillant pour échapper à l'emprise du sortilège. Elle aurait voulut perdre connaissance mais bizarrement cela n'arriva pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Tout ce qui importait c'était cette atroce douleur qui lui transperçait le corps de part en part et qui augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle hurlait.  
**- Tu peux crier !** Hurla une voix. **Personne ne t'entendra d'ici, voici venir ta fin, Evans.  
- Laisse-moi,** implorait-elle. **Je t'en supplie, arrête.  
- Tu plaisantes ! Je m'amuse trop !**  
Il augmenta le volume de la douleur ce qui arracha un hurlement particulièrement violent à Lily.

James fut tiré de ses pensées par un hurlement lointain. (le premier de Lily)  
**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-il à Sirius, qui marchait à côté de lui.  
**- Quoi ?** Répondit celui-ci.  
**- Ce cri, t'as pas entendu ?  
- Nan .  
- Je vais voir.**  
Il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où était venu le cri et un second hurlement beaucoup plus fort que le précédant résonna dans la salle.

**- Pitié,** hurlait Lily. **Arrête, je t'en supplie.  
- Je continuerais, Evans,** répondit Malefoy. **Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu devienne folle, jusqu'à ce que mon nom te fasse perdre la raison.  
- Tue-moi,** cria-t-elle. **Tue-moi si c'est ce que tu veux, mais arrête cette douleur.**  
James déboula à ce moment là dans le couloir et fut saisit de peur, d'horreur et de haine. Il ne reconnu pas le garçon mais son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant celle qu'il aimait.  
**- Tue-moi,** implorait Lily. **Je t'en prie, laisse-moi mourir.  
- Non, ce serait moins drôle,** s'écria Malefoy avec une voix de dément.  
Le visage de la jeune fille était inondé de larmes, elle se tortillait au sol en essayant sans succès d'apaiser la douleur qui venait à nouveau d'augmenter.  
**- Expelliarmus !** Cria une voix  
**- Potter,** s'exclama Malefoy.  
**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** Hurla une troisième voix  
Malefoy partit au pas de course mais en passant près de la jeune fille il murmura :  
« _**la prochaîne fois sera pire, Evans. Si j'étais toi je ne me promènerais plus seule dans les couloirs **_»  
Elle se recroquevilla par terre, le visage en pleurs, le corps secoué de spasmes violents. Elle sentit alors deux bras puissants la soulever, aperçu le visage de James et sombra dans le noir.  
**- Bordel, c'était qui ce taré ?** hurla Sirius en accourant.  
**- Chais pas !** ragea l'attrapeur. **J'ai pas vu son visage. Ce fils de pute vas me le payer, tu peux me croire !  
- Mais, je te crois,** affirma son ami. **Tu veux que je t'aide à la porter ?  
- Non, merci, va chercher McGonagall, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.**  
Sirius acquiesça et s'en alla en courant le plus vite possible.  
**- T'inquiète pas, ma belle,** murmurait James, qui pleurait à présent. **Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi, je te promets que je ne te laisserais plus. Plus jamais.  
Lily ne broncha pas, toujours dans les vapes.**  
En arrivant à l'infirmerie, le jeune homme défonça presque la porte au lieu de frapper.  
**- Et bien, Mr Potter, que vous arrive-t...**  
Sa phrase resta en suspend quand elle vit Lily, plus blanche que son uniforme, dans les bras de son meilleur client. Elle lui fit déposer sa jolie rousse dans un des lits et transforma ses vêtement en chemise de nuit. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur elle et regarda James.  
**- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.**  
James lui raconta tout, sans omettre aucun détails depuis le moment où il avait entendu les hurlements de la jeune fille.  
**- Bonté divine...** murmura Mme Pomfresh quand il eût fini. **Avez-vous vu qui lui avait jeté ce sort ?  
- Non,** marmonna James en se maudissant de ne pas avoir bien vu, **il était trop loin et quand il a vu Sirius arriver, il a prit sa baguette et s'est enfui. Il a murmuré quelque chose à... à Lily, elle a blanchit encore plus et... et elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras.  
- Bien, vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir voir Miss Evans quand je l'aurais examiné...  
- Non.** Répondit James d'un ton sans équivoque. **J'ai promis que je ne la laisserais plus, je ne compte pas bouger d'ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas sortie.**  
Pour souligner ses propos, il s'assit à côté du lit, bien décidé à y passer la nuit.  
L'infirmière leva les yeux aux ciel et commença son examen.  
**- Alors ?** s'inquiéta James quand elle eut fini.  
**- Le sortilège lui a causé un choc, il laissera un traumatisme, il y a des chances pour qu'elle ****prenne peur pour un rien et ne vous reconnaisse pas en se réveillant. Ce que cet élève lui a fait subir est impardonnable, Mr Potter, heureusement, le sort n'a pas duré plus de quelques minutes, cinq tout au plus. Vous lui avez sans doute sauvé la vie. Quant à vous, vous pouvez retourner en classe, vous reviendrez la voire pendant la pause.**  
À contrecœur, le jeune homme se leva et, ne sachant trop pourquoi, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa jolie rousse, et rejoignit Sirius pour lui détailler la situation. Le professeur McGonagall arriva peut de temps après pour prendre des nouvelles et en informer le professeur Dumbledore.  
De retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les amis de Lily, très nombreux en l'occurrence, se ruèrent sur James pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Ce dernier, trop secoué pour y faire face, demanda à Sirius de s'en charger, heureusement pour lui, son ami l'envoya au dortoir et prit la situation en main, précisant bien que seuls les amis proches de la jeune fille pourraient aller la voir.  
Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il y ait de changements, James passait tout son temps libre à la veiller, il avait même insisté pour dormir près d'elle mais Mrs Pomfresh avait refusé.  
Les trois autres maraudeurs, aidés d'Eloïse, d'Alice et de Frank, passaient ce même temps libre à rechercher l'auteur du crime pour le lui faire payer, mais celui-ci se révéla introuvable. Il renoncèrent au bout de deux semaines mais restèrent vigilants. James, quant à lui, devenait fou. Lily n'avait pas remué un sourcil depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie, et il faisait des cauchemars presque tous les soirs. Il la revoyait au sol, le visage baigné de larmes, le corps tremblant, les yeux qui se fermaient peu à peu. Il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur, enfilait sa cape d'invisibilité et fonçait à l'infirmerie pour se rassurer.

¤~~ ~~ ~~ ~~¤  
esiol


End file.
